


Kid

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Five times Mick promised he would stop calling Jax kid, and one time he finally admitted that is never actually going to happen.





	Kid

“Since when did you have time to have a baby? You’ve only been gone a couple of months.”

He knows he shouldn’t have said anything, and he isn’t going to say anything more, but Mick asked what he’s been up to and what was with the wedding ring and Jax couldn’t bring himself to lie. Besides, given that Mick, his Mick, didn’t seem all the surprised when they broke the news about the baby almost a year ago maybe he knew.

“Well I mean that’s how it is for you guys but for me it’s been five years.” He explains and he just can’t resist, even after four and a half months of sleepless nights and nothing to wear but the unwashed clothes off his floor he is still riding the high of new fatherhood, and this Mick hasn’t met his little girl yet, meaning he won’t get any crap for showing off. “Here, look. Her name’s Martina, and her and her mom are the light of my life.”

Mick doesn’t give the phone more than half a glance, but Jax wouldn’t have expected him to. So he keeps smiling with pride even as the older man turns to the bar and picks up a half full bottle of Jack and pours a glass.

“Well,” he says, “Mozel Tov.” He barely takes a sip form the glass before grimacing, and right when Jax thinks he might actually set it down Mick instead hands it off to him and claims the bottle for himself. “Cheers.”

“Yeah,” Jax agrees, only a little uncomfortably, if only because it’s been a while since he last saw Mick drink like this; so distracted that he doesn’t even notice him put the glass down without taking a sip.

He grimaces again as the bottle leaves his lips, “Guess this means I can’t call ya kid anymore.” He observes and, ok, Jax really wasn’t intending on saying anything else about the future, but he can’t resist the urge to laugh at that.

“Yeah…” He drawls with amusement, “You’ve said that before.”

 

* * *

 

It’s one mission. He has come back for one mission because they need the extra hands, so of course his girlfriend has invited her own stubborn ass along and refused to take no for an answer. That’s fine, she’s trained enough to handle herself and Sara offered to work with her a little bit so he isn’t concerned about losing her. Besides, they’ve been getting pretty serious, enough that she stayed after he dropped the “I used to be a time traveler” bomb on her, so he’s been excited to share this part of his life with her.

Now he’s starting to see the downside to that.

He’s mortified, not to mention ready to kill Ray. Even after hours have gone by since the incident it still baffles him when trying to understand the other man’s logic. It isn’t like Ray could’ve been under any impression that he’s still a virgin, he knows he told the scientist the story of Stein congratulating him after getting laid. He and Sin are staying in the same room, so why in the hell Ray thought it would a good idea to just barge in without knocking is lost on him.

Just thinking about it makes him groan, and in response to that he hears a snort just as he enters the galley. Mick is sitting there, beer in his hand as usual.

“Still thinking about it?” He asks and of course that just makes Jax groan again as he collapses into a seat beside him.

“You heard about it?”

“Hmm,” The other man hums while placing down his bottle, “My room’s right next to yours, I heard all three of you scream.” Jax groans even more at that revelation, because if Mick heard that then he probably heard a few other things as well.

They’re quiet as Mick takes another sip of his beer, then puts it back on the counter with a contemplative look on his face.

“Guess I can’t really call you kid anymore, huh? You’re all grown up now.” He teases with a snicker to finish off the words.

“Dude stop!” If he wasn’t embarrassed before, which he most certainly was, he’s definitely embarrassed now.

But Mick just goes on chuckling, clearly amused with himself, and thus Jax decides it’s best not to fight and instead settles for burying his head in his arms atop the counter.

 

* * *

 

“Knock, knock.” He’s standing by himself in the back room of the church, making a few last minute adjustments to his tie that actually don’t change anything, when he hears the door opening, accompanied by Sara’s voice.

“Hey,” He says with a smile spreading across his face, turning around to see not just Sara, but also Mick and, all people, Snart, filing in behind her. “You guys made it.”

“Of course we made it!” Sara nearly laughs as she meets him halfway across the room and pulls him in for a hug. “You didn’t really think we’d miss your wedding, did you?”

He laughs, because no he didn’t, but at the same time he knows that the enemies of people like the Legends don’t stop just because of a wedding. But he doesn’t have to worry about it, they made it, and more than that they made it with Snart.

“Man you got some incredible timing coming back from the dead,” he says as he gives the older man a high five that quickly turns into a brotherly hug. He’s partially expecting Snart to shove him off, but if anything the other man just holds him tighter than he would’ve thought.

“No kidding,” he agrees as they pull apart, “We barely made it.” Jax could almost swear that Snart has a tear, or at least half a tear, in his eye as he looks him over. “Last time I saw you, you were just a kid; now you’re getting married.”

He laughs at that, his smile still splitting stupidly across his face, and then just to add to all the unexpectedness of this little family ambush Mick take an almost nervous step forward.

“S’pose we can’t call you that anymore, huh?” He half jokes but Jax still laughs, though a part of him cringes as he remembers the last time Mick asked him that question.

“No sir,” he chuckles, “I’m all grown up.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, uh, can we get everyone’s attention for a second?” Jax asks of the noisy room. The Legends have been home all week on a rare shore leave for Sara and Snart’s wedding; even though they apparently got married six months ago in the middle of a mission, but once Lisa got wind of it she demanded they come home for a ceremony with their families.

Anyway, said ceremony was four days ago and they’re all heading back tonight, so naturally Jax insisted that before they go they all head over to his and Sin’s apartment for a little going away party.

“It’s been great to see you guys again, and Sara and Snart, I am beyond happy for you guys.” He begins, and he sees Sara blushing and curling herself into her husband’s side where from where she is on the couch, but she has that look in her eye. She knows he and Sin are up to something; she always does. He chances a look at Sin, standing next to him and smirking at the woman they both consider a big sister. She can read that look every bit as easy as he can, so they might as well get a move on up here.

“We know this week was supposed to be about you guys, and we don’t want to steal your thunder.” He can’t help but laugh, just thinking of his next words make him so goddamn happy. “But since we never know when you guys are going to be back in town, we thought it might be best to tell you now…” He trails off, eyes once again on his wife, and she nods for him to go on. “We’re having a baby.”

There are cheers, of course, and hugs, and Jax can’t wipe the smile off his face. He notices Mick hanging in the background through the whole celebration, something that doesn’t really surprise him. Mick has come a long way in the past few years, but he still prefers to keep away from excited crowds. So Jax goes to him, and he smirks.

“Congrats kid,” he says in his usual low murmur of a voice. “Huh, I really can’t call you that now, can I?” He observes as if this were the first time he’s said that, but Jax laughs all the same, because maybe it’ll stick now that he’s going to have a kid of his own.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t stick, not that Jax expected it would. He and Sin don’t have much contact with the Legends throughout her pregnancy, but whenever they do manage to get in touch with them Mick is always there with a “hey kid,” claiming that he’s going to keep using the nickname while he still can.

But, that time is up.

They got in contact with the Legends a few hours after Martina was born and Sin had some rest, and luckily they were just floating around the temporal zone so they were able to come to the hospital.

He’s just left Sara in the room with Sin and Martina, off to get some more coffee and maybe see if he can find any of the others. Mick’s the first one he runs into, partway down the hall, and because there isn’t anybody around the older man wastes no time in slinging his arm around his shoulders in a congratulatory embrace.

“Well, how’s it feel kid?” He asks and Jax just sighs, “Right, sorry; habits. I’m gonna stop, little weird calling ya that now that you’ve got one of your own.”

“Yeah,” He agrees, honestly still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. Sure, he’s been impatient for Martina to get here, almost as much as Sin, but it’s still weird now that she’s here. “Little weird.”

 

* * *

 

He’s still laughing about the whole giant Beebo thing when he makes it back to 2023. He is amazed the team was able to keep that from him for five years, especially Ray and Nate.

“What’s so funny, kid?”

And the smile grows bigger.

He’s standing in the hallway of the Time Bureau office of Central City, so it doesn’t really surprise him that Mick has just turned the corner ahead of him.

“Just got back from the old west, and the Beebo fight.”

“Ah,” Mick hums knowingly, “Was wondering how much longer we’d have to wait for you to get there.”

“Yeah,” Jax laughs, now turning to walk with his friend. “By the way, younger you said something about not calling me kid anymore.”

One of Mick’s famous low growls comes from the back of his throat as he considers that, and then he slings an arm along Jax’s shoulders. “Kid,” he says almost sternly, “I can keep saying that ‘til the day I die, but we both know I’m never gonna stop.”

Jax only chuckles at that, because he figured that out a long time ago, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
